1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to document management, and more particularly to apparatus for storing multi-page printed documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous products and systems have been developed to assist office personnel handle the flow of paper in an efficient manner. Of particular significance in modern offices is the filing and retrieval of such documents as control manuals, forms, and computer generated reports. Organized management of such media is essential if the work place is to avoid being overwhelmed by the information explosion.
One of the most important components of a media storage and retrieval system are holders for binding computer printouts. Examples of such document holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 248,484; Des. 250,715; 4,056,296; and 4,171,854. Another type of document holder is marketed by Engineered Data Products of Denver, Colo., under the designation P/N 1220-XX.
Although the aforementioned holders are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they nevertheless suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, they are composed of several relatively complicated parts, and therefore are undesirably expensive. Opening and closing the Engineered Data Products holder requires a sequence of linear and pivoting motions of the major parts, thereby rendering them rather awkward to operate.
Thus, a need exists for an improved product for managing computer printouts.